Star Trek Voyager: I want youre soul. part 1
by vulcan
Summary: The crew is going to help a rase with some problems, but instead they have to deal with a cruel cult leader


**This Startrek: Voyager Episode is my own story.Paramount owns Voyager I´m only proposing a possible cenario.Please forgive me if there are some words wrongly spelled. If you like my fist atempt please let me know, or what you don´t like about it. Mail me at: [C_Frehley@yahoo.com][1]**

**This story takes place just before the wedding between Tom Paris and BÉlanna.**

STAR TREK: VOYAGER. I WANT YOURE SOUL. Part 1

" Captain´s logg, Voyager is in orbit over Veron II, we where supose to help the people with some tecknical broblems, but instead we had to deal with a brutal cultleader has taken over the collony". In Janeways readyroom, Janeway and Chakotay are having coffee, when Tuvok enters. The Vulcan has his hands behind his back, when he steps up to them. The Captain and the Comander looks up. " Yes, Tuvok ?", the Captain says. " Captain, a man called Claah D´kar wants a word with you ", the Vulcan answeres. The Captain and her Commander, with the security officer leaves the readyroom and heads towards the bridge.

On the bridge they can see an irritated man on the screen. He has a grotesk face, with sharp scelleton bonespikes on the sheaks. He is dressed in somecind of military uniform. His green/yellow eyes are glowing. On his head he has a big headpease, made of leather. When he sees the Captain and the commander he grins evily. " So Captain, I have never seen a female commander before ". Angry Janeway steps forward. " Mr. D´Kar, I am Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Voyager ". The Veronien starts laughing. " You are the Captain !!?" Janeway doesn´t seem amused. She stands still with her hand on her hip. Mr. Kim and the other bridgecrue is waiting, holding their breaths.When dunne laughing, the Veronien leans forward. " So Captain... why are you here? ". The Captain of Voyager sits down in her shair, looking at the not so friendly advisary. " We are here to help the collonist.....". Before she can finnish her meaning, she gets interupted by an angry Claah. " You can not come here, demanding things! We have no problems with the collonisation, or the people!! Leve the Veron system or be destroyed!!!! ". The screen fades to black. Janeway turns around facing her crew. " I need two of you to get down there, trying to find out what is going on. Parris get down to the surface, take BÉlanna with you. Good luck!". Tom Parris gets up and leaves the bridge.

Tom and BÉlanna are transported down to the surface, when arriving the take their tri - corders and scanns the area. The surroundings are mostly mountains and walleys. In the north - west they can see a tower. some strange gigantic birds in bright colours are flying around high above them. Suddenly one of the birds attacks and grabs BÉlanna and flies away. Parris just menaged to duck, while standing up he can see an old man coming towards him. Tom aims his phaser at him. " Please do not shoot! ", the old man shouts, waving his arms.When the man comes up to Parris, he is breathing heavely. " Who are you old man? and what was that bird, who took BÉlanna? ", Tom asks. The old man looks at Tom with tiered eyes. " Forgive me.. I am Dak´la. The bird was a Xerobequas, a bird of pray and the worshipsymbol of the cult, Xerob - Dxeronia - The bird cult ". Tom Parris looks around. " My friend, where did the bird take her? ". Dak´la is looking young Parris in the eyes. " It took her to the birdcage ". Tom looks comfused. " The birdcage? ".

The old man puts his hand inside his coat, and pulls a pergament from the inner pocket. He gives it to Tom. The Leiutenant pulls the string around the pergament, and strarts to read the text. " I´m sorry, I can´t understand what it says ". Dak´la grabbs irritated the pergament from the Leuitenant. " What kind of race are you?!, since you do not understand the meaning of these sacred rulls?!". Amberased Parris scratches his head. " Erm, I am a human from the planet Earth ". Their talk is enterupted, when severel Xerobequas passing over them, screaming. The old man is getting nervouse and suddenly grabbs Tom by the arm and starts to drag him away. " Hey, what is the meaning...", Tom grunts. The old man shows him the way to a cave, where they can be safe. Angry Tom snarls to Dak´la. " Now can you tell me what the hell is going on? I don´t have time for this! I must find BÉlanna!! ".Dak´la silences him and asks him to take cover behind some rocks. Outside the cave a patrull of men, dressed in shinny gold armours, in shape of the xerobequas bird, are passing them. One of the soldiers at the end of the lead, walks up to the cave and takes a peak inside. " Gra dro sa? ( Who´s there ) ". Dak´la stands up, under the protesting of a human lieutenant. " Wa dri Dak´la, zo norr da ! ( It´s only me Dak´la ). The soldier snarls at the old man. " Herr sa nomr´daa!!?, ( What are you doing here " ). Dak´la steps up to him. " Yoll da set clu´po dler zogro sadrt. ( I am just climbing the mountains, it is a beautiful day ).The soldier points his riffle at the old man, forcing him to come with him. When Dak´la and the soldiers are out of site, Parris hails the Voyager.

Chakotay is answering Parris hail. " Yes Leuitenant ? ", the Commander says. He can hear that Tom is worried, and he promise to tell the Captain as soon as possible. He turns of the hail, and walk to the Captains quaters.In the corrodor, near Janeways quarter Chakotay meets Neelix who is wondering what is going on. " Commander, may I ask what is going on ? " Chakotay stops and looks at the telaxian. " Neelix BÉlanna has bein taken by a bird of somecind, and Tom is still down there, I have to talk to the Captain. If you will eccuse me"Chakotay walks away from Neelix and enters the Captains quarters. Inside Kathryn is lying in her soffa, reading. She smiles when Chakotay enters. " What can I do for you, Commander? ". Chakotay sits down beside her. Kathryn sits up and puts on her jacket. " Captain, I´ve got a message from Tom Parris.. he told me that a great bird took Bélanna and flew away ". Kathryn seems surprised, than she becomes angry. " I want BÉlanna back here by nightfall or I´ll have to talk to this Claah carracteir again! Chakotay prepair a awayteam. Take Tuvok, Kim and Neelix ". The Commander is looking at her with a question look. " Neelix? ", he asks. " He is an ambasador, now. Maby he can talk to the once behind it all ", answers Janeway.

In a gigantic cave inside Mount Gara, the cult has gathered once again, to sacrifice a young woman. This time the birds has given them an outsider. A woman, half klingon half human - a hybrid they have never seen one before. She is lying on a stonetable, her arms and legs are tide with ropes. The cave has bein cut out, great pillars are holding up the cave seeling. Torches hanging on the walls, a great statue of the Veron God - Bredon is standing at the far end of the cave. On each side of the statue is a xerobequasbird sitting. The room is full with cultmembers, they are humming, some are pounding drumms. After a few minutes the cultpreist enters, it is Claah D´kar. He is walking up to Torres and kisses her on the lips. Torres snarls at him. " Don´t worry my love, you´ll be a perfect sacrifice ", the cultleader laughs, than he continues ". But before youre sacrifice, we have another...", two cultmembers are dragging another woman to a stonewheel, they ties her to it, than they raise it. " You see my hybrid, this is a form of crucifixion, the girl is going to hang there for two hours, than our execusioner or soulsaviour, as we proudly calls it, will bring the final ".

The awayteam is now walking the streets of the capitalcity of Veron II. The city is large, with huge buildings, facinating culture, alot of people moving around and flying cars pasting over them. Less than an hour ago, they teamed up with Tom Parris. The Leiutenant has inform them of what has hapened. Chakotay has gathered his team near a bronslike statue of a femalewarrior. " Okey, we must find away to find out more about the cult, but no one wants to give us any answeres. Do you have any ideas?" If we can not get any answeres, the only logical thing to do is try to find the answers our selves ", Tuvok says with his usual strict tone of voice. The others likes the idea, and after Chakotay given the order to start searching they go in groups of two. Neelix and Tuvok, Kim and Parris and Chakotay by him self. " Allright, report every hour, good luck ". The team splits up.

" Captain´s logg suptimental. It has bein two hours since the awayteam left, and not a single word from them. I have to admit that I´m getting a little worried ". Janeway is sitting in her chair, she is restless. She has her coffee mugg in her right hand, the coffee is getting cold. " Leiutenant, hail them again ". A young black woman obays the order and tries to hail the awayteam, but they do not respond. " I am sorry Captain, they do not respond ", the Leiutenant replyies. " That´s od. Try to hail this Claah, and ask him what could have happen ". " Aye Captain, trying...no reply from Claah ". Janeway stands up. " We must find our people, before it´s to late! ".

Neelix and Tuvoc are asking people passing by on their way to work. No one wnats to answer their questions. " I don´t like this Mr. Vulcan. No one wants to help us. they seem scared ". Tuvoc agrees with the Telaxian. " You are correct, they all seem scared of something". They continue their search, but without any luck. " Mr. Vulcan I hope that The others have better luck than we have ", Neelix says with a seriouse tone.

Meanwhile Kim and Parris has getting themself into trouble, with some people that thinks that the two young men asks to manny questions. The two Starfleetofficers have bein forced from the streets into a storrageroom near the citymall. The people makes way for a big man, that is coming up to them. He is dressed like a bountyhunter, with a light armour, an animalskinn over his shoulder and a dark helmet, where you only can see the black eyes. Parris and Kim are backing but they are stoped by the people around them. " Harry, I think we are in deep shit now ". Kim nods. The bountyhunter comes closer, you can see the dark eyes allmost glowing. The Leiutenant and the Ensign are getting worried. Suddenly the people jumps them and draggs them away. Behind them they can hear the deep laugh of the bountyhunter.

Screams eccoes through the cave, when the Soulsaviour cuts the vicims open with a large knife, that has the shape of the Xerobe. The drummers are pounding harder and faster on the drumms. Shouts and hummings allmost drives BÉlanna crazy. She has bein trying to break free over an hour without success, mostly because of the drug that they have given her. The highpreist is standing by an altar near the statue. He has his arms reached high." De prot da zomb Xerobi yu klingon kurzka, karr Claah D´kar, su madrondo Xerobequas colt de werr!!!!! ( May the great Xerob take the klingonfemale, as an aprisiation from the Claah D´kar, and the Xerobequas cult!!!!!!! " ). A munk, dressed in a blue robe, with the hood covering his face is coming up to the tide engineer. " You will soon be free, free as the Xerobequas bird in the sky ". BÉlanna roars at the munk, making him step back. " So you do not want to be free? That is strange...allright have it youre way. Stay tide till you die! ". The munk walks away.

Chakotay is sitting in a small resturant. Their are about fiftheen people including the servant. The place is cosy, with lights on the walls and some on the tables. At the counter are three people sitting. One of them looks around, when he sees the Commander he walks up to him. " May I sitt? ", the man asks.Chakotay is looking at the man infront of him. The man is well grown with a big beard and a scarr over the left eye." Sure", Chakotay answeres. The big man intruduces himself. " I am Grood´Ra. I´ve heard that you are searching for a young woman, true? ". The man can see that he has the Commanders attention, and continues. " I know where she is, but it is going to cost you ". Chakotay is listening. " Talk to me ". " Do you buy? ", the Buldorian asks. " Sure, what do you know? ", the Marquee asks. " I must know for sure that you can give me what I want! ", Grood´Ra says with a seriouse tone of voice. " What do you want Mr. ´Ra?", the Commander asks. " I want the USS Voyager ".

Tuvok and Neelix has found an old man that has information about the birdcult. The only thing he wants in return is a meal and protection untill it is all over. Neelix can´t see any reason not to give the poor man a meal. The Telaxian wants to return to the ship, so the man can talk to the Captain.Tuvok agrees. " Voyager this is Neelix, two to beam up ". When they have bein beamed up, Tuvok is trying to find the others. One hour later he steps into the resturant where Chakotay is sitting under guntreath. The man with the gun is sitting with his back at Tuvok. " Now Commander you hail the Captain, and tell him that...." Chakotay is interupting himn at the same time he sees Tuvok. " The Captain is a woman ". The Buldorian is chocked. Seconds later he fall down with his head to the table. Tuvok has put him to sleep. Chakotay is standing up. " Good work my vulcan friend, lets find the others and try to stop this noncence now! " They are leaving the resturant. Outside they meet four Starfleetofficers, Neelix with the informer and Captain Janeway. " Good to see you Commander, but we have no time for candledinners, we have to find them quick. Lets go! ".

Kim and Parris has bein taken to the mountains. To the entrence of the cave. Strange creatures are waiting for them. The two Starfleet officers are being tide by the hands and pushed inside. The cave gives the both an unplessent feeling. when they reach the caves centre, they can see a woman hanging on a wall, tied like a crusifixion. the woman is naked and messed up. Tom Parris eyes staires for a few seconds. " Bélanna!!!! ". " Oh my God ", says Harry. The highpreist walks up to them. Claah D´kar smiles evily. " Wellcome Starfleet, wellcome to the rites. You will be next in line...". Claah walks down to the ritual place laughing. He beginns the ritual. Fires are lighted around the statue, the cultmembers are getting wilder and wilder. Soon they will be screaming and dancing. The highpreist is mumbling something unheardible, than he screams. The stoneplate that BÉlanna is tide up on is lowered.

In the city Janeway and her group has find out where their friends are thanks to a friendly who citizen gives them a transport to the city limit. The young woman points at the highest mountain, than she turns her speeder around and leaves in a hurry. Janeway is looking at her team and than she says: " Lets try to end this as quickly as we canl Lets go! ". The group marches up to the cave. Outside are four guards standing, they don´t take notice of the rescueteam closing in on them. Some fast knockouts with the back of the riffles and the guards are nocked out. Two of the officers are dragging the nocked of guards out of site. Then they steps inside. " You four takes the left side, you are in charge Lewis ", commands Janeway. Leuitenant Lewis nods." Neelix, Tuvok takes the right side..Chakotay and I takes the centre, lets do it! ".

They move in, takes their positions and waits. The cult is preparing for the sacrifise. BÉlanna is starting to weak up. They can see Parris and Kim tide at the pillars near the statue. Janeway orders her crew to move in slowly. Neelix is allready sweating and is nervouse, while Tuvok is calm as allways. The four officers have allready started to move in on the enemy. The Captain and the Commander are placed behind a great rock next to the first pillar in the cave. The Federation is now in place and ready to save their friends.Janeway stands up and fires her phaser riffle. Seconds later the cave is lighted up with laserbolts, and chaos is a fact. The cultmembers are fiering at every direction. Meanwhile one of the officers have sneaked down to Parris and Kim. He unties the ropes, than he helps Tom to rescue BÉlanna. Like a sack of potatoes she falls into Toms Parris arms. Manny cultmembers are fallen by the Federationfire. When Claah understands that he is going to loose, he runs behind the statue, into a sacret tunnel. After a few minutes the cult has given up. The prisioners are handcuffed and escorted out. Parris is holding BÉlanna in his arms, he has wrapt a blanket around her. He walks up to the others, and can´t help that his tears are falling. " Captain I..." The Captain turns around and when she sees Tom with the wounded Torres in his arms, she becomes chocked and then sad." Voyager, two to beam directly to sickbay ", Parris says. When Tom and BÉlanna has beamed up, Janeway becomes furiuse and commands that Claah is to be found. when the team has searched the entire cave and still haven´t found him, they persume that he is dead. " Captain´s logg, after we have rescued Torres, Parris and Kim, we went back to do what we came to do. Helping the people with their tecknical problems. Now we are going to continue our travels. BÉlanna is allmost well, thanks to the doctor ".

The Voyager is leaving the orbit, when she is going to pass the moon a great white light, with enormouse power hits the moon. The power of the beam makes the moon to partly explode.

To be continued.....

[To the continuation][2]

   [1]: mailto:C_Frehley@yahoo.com
   [2]: prisioners%20p%202.htm



End file.
